Tilion
Tilion (Q."Horned Scion") is the Moon's guide. Like his fiery (and mightier) counterpart Arien, he is a permanent resident of the heavens. Names *Gealach (Hillmen) *Glinthos *Ibrî-3arôz *Ilinsor *Monen (Northrons) *Rána *Silimo *Silmo *Asaniel, Osapiel, Saraquiel History Originally, however, Tilion was a huntsman— a servant of the Vala Hunter Orome. His love for things silver was legend, and he carried Telpeluva (Q. "Silver Bow"; S. "Cuceleb"), the silvery bow which was second only to Orome's own Coirehwesta (Q. "Awakening Breeze"; S. "Echuiwest"). Few among the Ainur were surprised when, following the poisoning of the White Tree Telperion by Ungoliant, Tilion petitioned the Valar to give him wardship of the vessel that contained the tree's last silver flower. Constructed by Aule, this precious, silvery vessel, or lamp, was called Isil—the Moon—and was the companion to the golden Anar, the Sun. The Valie Varda granted Tilion his wish. He forsook his body and carried the silver lamp into the sky. So, the Moon became the older of the two lamps of the sky; and, for a time, the world was lit only by Isil's then-powerful moonlight. After seven passes across the heavens, it was joined by the Sun Anar. Varda planned for Isil to rise in the West as Anar rose in the East Each day, the two would always be aloft They would pass, never joining, at midday. Their first passing marked the beginning of time. Tilion, however, proved unsuited to this unwavering discipline. His course wandered and his speed was eratic Easily distracted, he became enamored of Anar's beautiful fires. He ultimately attempted to join with Arien, but the heat of the Sun was too much for Tilion and he turned away, but not before the vessel of the Moon was scorched. From that point onward, Isil shone with but half its original brightness. The Elves gave it the name Rana, the Wanderer. Yet, fortune came of Tilion's misstep. Where no night had existed, where the light of the stars had been obscurred by the brilliance of the twin lamps, there had been no appointed time of rest. Tilion's calamity foreshadowed a call for change by the Valar Lorien and Este, who prayed that Varda reconceive the ways of the heavens. Varda concurred and so she created night, the time of the Moon's changing half-light. Nighttime and daytime divided the day ever after. To this day, Tilion guides the lamp that lights the night. Appearance *short little horns on his forehead *stringy silver beard *pale white skin Items *Crystal Key *Diadem of Opal and gold *Grey Fairy Cloak *Golden Belt of Pearls *Silken Robe *Silver Bow — (Q. "Telpeluva;" S. "Cuceleb.") An exalted longbow. Seven feet long, it is made of silvery wood, wrapped in silver filagree, and inlaid with mithril. *Silver Chalice *Silver Shoes Powers *Heavenly Exile — Like Arien, Tilion has abandoned his corporeal form, and now he never leaves the Moon. References *MERP:Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II Category:Maia Category:Maiar Category:Ainu Category:Aman Category:Elder days Category:Magician Category:Hunter Category:Archer